


Experimenting

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bullying, Consensual Underage Sex, Demon AU, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fighting, First Time, Gangs, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Secret Crush, Sexual Content, Supernatural Creatures, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, experimenting, supernatural powers, upset
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where people sometimes happen to be demons (yeah that's right demons), prejudices and alliances form and for Gerard Way, college reject and loner, its hard to chose which side you should be on when you want to bone your brother's hot gang leader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimenting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andromedas_Void](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedas_Void/gifts).



> Big thanks to Teri (Cock_Zero) who helped inspire this and was willing to listen to my silly ideas which the plot of this story is loosely based on.  
> I don't know how long this is going to be or where its going or how often I'm going to update it but I hope you enjoy reading it and all that jazz. Comments would be liked!  
> This chapter is the really terrible boring opener pls don't give up on it

Gerard pushed his scarf up, snuggling down into its warmth. His thick coat was surprisingly not helping to keep him warm in the harsh wind that was whistling around his ears. The sky was getting dark as he came up to the bus stop and the street lamps were starting to switch on; casting little pools of orange light on the pavement.  
According to the sign, the bus was going to arrive in 15 minutes. Gerard sighed as he accepted his fate which was 15 minutes of shivering and getting a numb ass. The area of town he was in was surprisingly quiet considering how rough it was. Despite its clean exterior, this part of Belleville was a fucking dump and shops were closing as quickly as people were getting shot. Gerard didn’t worry about getting hurt when he walked home from work though – having a demon brother in a demon gang magically made him untouchable. It made him laugh because he knew how docile Mikey actually was regardless of his piercings and leather jackets.

“Hey there sugar” a voice purred next to him. A boy who was younger than Gerard but definitely older than Mikey, was leaning against the bus stop wall. Taking a long drag of his nearly done cigarette, he smirked at him, breathing out clouds of blue grey smoke.

“Hello” Gerard said politely. He looked back at the road as a small car chugged down it, briefly illuminating their awkward meeting.

“What’s your name doll face?” the boy said, fastening his leather jacket against the cold. It had a series of patches on it like the Dead Kennedys and The Smiths and he’d put studs and spikes on the shoulder pads. He had a round face that was tanned slightly and his brown eyes were surrounded by thick and smudged eyeliner. His hair was ridiculously straightened.   
Gerard raised an eyebrow at him – surely he realized that he was a boy? He knew his hair was getting out of hand but Gerard had hoped that his style of dress oozed masculinity to make up for his lack of it.

“I’m Gerard… who are you?” he mumbled, taking a quick look at his phone. It had only been 6 minutes. Pete didn’t make any sort of movement at Gerard’s name.

“Pete” the boy grunted. Gerard looked at him closer, squinting his eyes in the dark.

“Pete Wentz? The Pete Wentz that hangs out with my brother?” he asked. Pete’s eyes widened with realization and he took a step back, spluttering a sorry. “Don’t worry about it man” Gerard waved him off.

Pete sighed and sat down next to him, shoving his hands into his pockets. They sat in awkward silence for a while, exchanging glances sometimes but ultimately not talking. Gerard spied him out of the corner of his eye – even the way he sat was arrogant. Gerard knew that his brother had an undying crush on Pete and that he’d probably jump out of a window to date him but Gerard also knew that Pete was a huge gay prick (which was putting it lightly). Pete would use his demon status to bag human lads that were interested in ‘species experimenting’ and often bragged about it; much to Mikey’s dismay.

“I like that patch” Gerard said, pointing to the one on his sleeve. Pete smiled at him, his teeth horribly white

“Thanks man. My ex gave it to me and I could never be bothered to take it off” he explained, rubbing the patch slightly. It was a circular patch with a bent feather on it and something in the back of Gerard’s mind told him that it was something to do with Led Zeppelin. Before Pete could continue, the bus’ headlights blared at them from down the street.

“This looks like my bus” Gerard stood and hailed down it down, hoping Pete would just… _leave_

“I’ll see you later” Pete said loudly as he stretched and started walking away. Just as the bus pulled up, Pete turned around “By the way, remind Mikey that Frank’s coming down, he thinks he’s forgotten”.

 

.

 

Frank.

 _Frank Iero_ was coming to Gerard’s house. 

Gerard didn't even attempt to pretend that his crush wasn't weird or pathetic anymore; there wasn't any point and it just required effort. At first Gerard didn't like his crush because Frank was a demon like his brother. He knew it sounded stupid but he couldn't help but have some prejudices and fears about demons, especially those in gangs, after all the shit he'd seen them do.  

Frank coming to their house was to visit his brother but still – he was going to be there when Gerard was and that was enough for him. It was all he could think about on the bus ride home as it trundled through the town, taking him past empty shops, offices and later houses. Most of the houses had their lights on but occasionally a little patch of black disturbed the glistening yellows.  
Gerard lived in a part of town widely known as ‘demon square’. He didn’t mind the looks he got when he told people where he lived – it was their problem that they disliked demons, not his. It was an okay part of town so what was the fuss?

“Stay safe man” the bus driver warned as he stepped off the bus. The wind had picked up and rain was starting to patter down. Thankfully, Gerard only lived a block from the bus stop so he wouldn’t get too wet.

“Gerard!” a voice called from behind him. He cringed, hoping that it wasn’t Pete again, and turned around. It was Mikey, awkwardly running full pelt down the street. His usually straightened hair was ruffled up from the rain  
“I thought you were at home” he said as Mikey stopped next to him

“Mom made me go to the store” he explained, pulling a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket and waving it at him "How was work today?" he asked. 

“I think we had two costumers in which has to be some sort of miracle" he said sarcastically.  
For the past few years since leaving high school, Gerard had been working in a comic/record/guitar store which, despite being really good, had a pathetically low costumer rate. Bob Bryar, the owner and Gerard's sometimes drinking buddy, knew that the shop was dying on its feet and to make up for how bored Gerard got during the day he gave him a stupid amount of money. He had no idea where he got it from and quite frankly he didn't _want_ to know just as long as he kept getting paid. 

“By the way, Frank’s coming down or whatever” Gerard mumbled as he pulled his own cigarettes out. Mikey scrunched up his face at him; he’d never liked smoking but Gerard had seen him trying them so he knew he wasn’t completely innocent on that front. They turned around the corner onto their street as Mikey tried to remember out loud when Frank was going to visit, only breaking his thoughts to tell Gerard how fucking cold it was or that the smoke from his cigarette was getting in his eyes.

“I think he’s coming on Saturday” Mikey finished as they stepped onto their porch

 

.

 

Gerard shuddered as he stepped out of the shower on Saturday. It was fucking freezing all over the house and none of them had been able to figure out how to turn on the heating (His mom was refusing to call someone for help). 

He sighed as he remembered that Frank was coming down when he found Mikey lounging in his room.

“Frank’s gunna be here in an hour” he stated, flicking through a copy of Dead pool.

“Thanks for the update” he muttered as snatched away his comic “Shouldn’t you be making me a coffee out of intense gratitude for letting you use my shit?”.  
As per some weird agreement, Gerard was allowing them to play on his Xbox, something that had cost two months’ worth of wages, and in return Mikey was meant to be his forever thankful slave but he was doing a pretty shitty job of it.

As Gerard read from the paper they’d written their agreement on in a loud booming voice, Mikey took to rolling around on his bed and whining.

“But Gerarddddddddd”

“But nothing slave, go make me a coffee” he ordered as he folded up the contract and put it in his pocket. Mikey rolled off his bed onto the floor and thankfully picked himself up before continuing any further (another trip to A&E because he wanted to slide everywhere was the last thing Gerard wanted to do right now)

 

.

 

 

“So how was your bro’s date?” Bob asked on Monday. He was carrying a huge box which was obscuring his view and making him knock into the selves but Gerard was in no hurry to help him.

“It went alright. They didn’t make out but they did paint their nails” he sighed as he clicked onto an article about Texas being dumb.  
Again.

“I thought they were demons in a really hard core gang, what are they painting their nails for?” Bob questioned as he placed the box down in front of the counter Gerard was behind. Gerard shrugged and pointed at the box

“Wassthat?”

“Bass”

“Cool”

“See you later”

“Bye” Bob left the box and went to his office, probably to smoke and somehow accumulate vast amounts of money by doing nothing.  
Gerard wished he had that super power.

.

Falling out of bed, Gerard desperately attempted to find the switch for his lamp.

“Who’s there?!” he yelled as the light flooded his room. If there was, he wasn’t going to be able to do anything about it considering he was lying on his fat ass tangled up in his sheets. He searched around wildly but no-one was there.

“Gee-Gee, what are you yelling about sweetie?” his mom said on the other side of his door, knocking softly. Gerard carefully stood up

“Nothing mom, go back to bed” he called, picking up his sheets and dumping them on his bed. He heard his mom’s door click shut and sighed loudly, looking down at his crotch - he was at half mast, his boner slowly sinking down in his underwear. He didn’t know what he’d been dreaming about he remembered hot lips, heavy breaths and tattoos. He cringed as he pushed it down and realized that if someone _had_ broken into his room he would have had to face them with his dick leading the way.  
He rubbed his eyes as he climbed into bed, lying back and carefully gripping the base of his cock. He bit his lip as the pleasure rushed through him.  
He slowly began to pump himself, desperately trying to remember his dream. As he remembered, new images came flooding into his head. Lindsey, the girl he’d sat next to at lunch in high school, was smirking as his cock slid into her mouth. Frank was moaning beneath him as he pounded into him.

It didn’t take long for him to cum onto his sheets, biting his hand to avoid moaning too loudly.

_Giggle_

Gerard shot up, his hand still around his now limp dick, and his eyes raced around.  
“Who’s there?! I’m not kidding!” he said loudly.  
  
No reply.  
  
Maybe hours of sitting at work doing nothing had finally driven him crazy and there was nothing there. Maybe he wasn’t even awake. Gerard shook his head and lay back down.

Just as his eyes started to droop, his curtains shifted.


End file.
